The Singer and the Wizard
by Luna Elizabeth Moony
Summary: A 16 year old Taylor Swift finds out she's a witch! WOW! What will happen when she runs into a Blond wizard? AU, Wars over. And Taylor first album has just come out. Rating for l8tr chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Taylor Swift and Draco Malfoy

_Hey, so here's a goodish story. I was listening to Taylor Swift song 'Stay Beautiful' while reading a fanfic, and got this idea. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks! _

_Taylor_

"A wizard?" A confused 16 year old Taylor Swift asked this old man sitting in front of her. He had on his usual blue robes. Her parents were sitting in the chairs next to her, still in shock.

"Yes, a wizard. There's a school for people like us. Hogwarts is one of them. Now I understand if you don't want to go with your music just starting up, but it's highly recommended you do." Dumbledore said. He was right; her album had just come out. But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to say yes. All the other schools she's been in she was made fun of, this might be the only school where she fits in. She turned her head and looked at her parents who were still in shock. She looked at Dumbledore and took a deep breath.

"I wanna go" Dumbledore grinned

Over the next few days she and her parents where getting stuff ready for her to leave. Since she was starting late Dumbledore taught her some basic spells and charms. She was able to shrink all of her stuff to fit in her trunk she bought when the elder wizard took her and her parents to Diagon Ally. She, for some reason, felt at home when she was there. She knew she belonged there.

The next day she was at King's Cross Station in London. She was standing on platform 9 and three quarters, alone. _**Well, I'm not really alone, there are a lot of kids and teenagers running around with this trolly/ cart thingy's just like me, **_she thought.

She looked around, not really knowing where to go. She ran her fingers through her long, blond hair, like she always did when she was nervous. Not watching wear she was going, she ran into some one, knocking their trunk of the trolly/cart.

"I'm so sorry" Taylor Looked up at the boy in front of her. He had blond hair, like her; grey eyes; and looked like he was ready to pound her in to the ground.

"Watched where you're going you filthy little mud-blood!" He spat at her. _**Mud-blood?**_, She thought, _**What's that mean?**_

He could see the look of confusion on her face and smirked. The blond haired boy picked up his truck and left, leaving a blond haired girl very confused.

"That's Draco Malfoy." She heard a voice say from behind. She turned to see a girl with chestnut colored hair.

"Who?" She asked, looking back at the blond boy who was laughing with a group of boys. She could see them looking at her as if they were laughing at her. _**Guess nothing's changed. **_She thought.

"Draco Malfoy. He hate's muggal-borns. I'm Hermione Granger." The chestnuts haired girl held her hand out. Taylor shook her hand.

"I'm Taylor. Taylor Swift." Hermione smiled big.

"Taylor Swift as in country music singer Taylor Swift?" Hermione was jumping with joy!

Taylor laughed "Yeah, I guess you've heard my music?"

"Yeah, I just bought your album. I listen to it all the time! I think you have such a beautiful voice!" She was almost screaming. Some people stopped and stared.

Taylor laughed again "Thanks! I'm glad you like it." They started walking side by side towards the train "Hermione? I'm new to the wizard world and stuff, and you're the first, well, second, person that's talked to me. I was wondering, could I sit with you? On the train?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah! I'm sure Harry, Ron, and Ginny won't mind." She smiled

"Harry, Ron and Ginny?" Taylor asked

"My friends. Harry and Ginny are dating. Ginny and Ron are brother and sister. And Ron and I are dating" Hermione smiled big

"Cool."

Hermione showed Taylor where to put her stuff and the pair was walking towards the compartment when they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh look. The mud-bloods are friends. How cute. And look they both have bushy hair!" He laughed with his friends.

"At least we're not a death eater." Hermione said coldly.

"Death eater?" Taylor whispered to Hermione. Draco heard what she said and looked at her a little shocked. Did she not know of the war that had taken place just the year previous? And earlier, when he called her a mud-blood, she looked confused. Why confused? He would understand her looking hurt. But confused?

"Come on Taylor" Hermione said dragging Taylor away from the slytherin's gaze.

_Draco_

Slytherin sex god, Draco Malfoy, was sitting with Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, and other Slytherin's in the back of the train. For some reason he could not get that girl out of his mind. Taylor. Some reason, when she blushed when she ran into him on the platform, for a moment he felt protective of her. He tried to shake that out of his head, but he couldn't. He walked up to his friends afterwards and started to talk to them. One of them said how stupid she looked with that frizzy hair. Like a normal Slytherin would he laughed along with them. But it took all he had not to pound her face into the ground. He didn't know why he felt this way. He really didn't. He just hoped it would go away. Soon.

_So there's the first chapter. Draco and Taylor are in for a ride. Along with the Gryffindors and Slytherins*Evil Grin* ! So? Can anyone tell what wrong with Draco and why he is feeling this way? Let me give you a hint. Its starts with a V._

_So tell me what you think and I'm also working on a Draco and Hermione story too._

~*HANNAH*~

PEACE, LOVE, HARRY POTTER


	2. Chapter 2 Veela? Mate? What?

**Sorry for the long wait. Here you go….I own nothing…..**

It had been three weeks since Taylor came to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor. She quickly became friends with the Golden Trio, Ginny, Luna, Katie Bell, Neville, Seamus, and the Weasley twins. She had meet Molly and Arthur her first weekend to Hogsmeade. They welcomed her to the family instantly.

Taylor, Hermione, Ginny, and Katie were sitting in the common room one night when Taylor looked at Hermione.

"What's the Order?" She asked. Hermione, Ginny, and Katie just looked at each other.

"The Order of The Phoenix is a secret society." Ginny said

"Dumbledore found it back when they first fought You-Know-Who" Hermione said. Taylor learned all about The Dark Lord and the war.

"She could join. And she could join D.A" Katie said to Hermione and Ginny.

"Yeah, Harry is always talking about wanting new people to join." Ginny said

The next morning Taylor was in the Great Hall with everyone eating some breakfast before D.A.D.A. She looked up at the Slytherin table and met a pair of grey eyes. Draco Malfoy. She had to admit, he was hot, no, beautiful. She didn't notice she was staring until Harry nudged her with his elbow.

"Taylor? Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. Dumbledore walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Miss. Swift, can I please see you in my office?"He asked

"Yes" She followed him to his office, once they arrived she saw her parents sitting with two other people she didn't recognize.

"Please, sit down," Dumbledore told her. "We just have to wait for Draco."

Taylor sat down next to her parents. She was able to get a good look at the two strangers, sitting next to them. _Draco Malfoy's parents. _She thought. He was the spitting image of the man, but had the woman's lips.

"Sir, what is all this about?" Taylor asked.

"Miss. Swift, do you know what a veela is?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, Hermione's reading a book about them" She replied. Draco Malfoy walked into the office. His cold, grey eyes meeting hers. He looked very paler them he did five minutes ago at breakfast.

"Hello Draco. How are you feeling today?" Dumbledore asked. Draco sat down in between his mother and me.

"Better once she knows and we can get this whole thing over with." He said. Taylor was confused. Know what? Get what over with?

"Now Taylor, I have already told your parents all about this so they know every," Dumbledore started "You said you know about veela's. And I might guess you already know is that a veela must have a mate before they turn 18." Taylor was still confused what did that have to do with Malfoy?

"I bet you're wondering what that has to do with Draco. Well, Draco is a veela. And you are his mate." Dumbledore said standing up. He walked around the desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swift, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I think we should give them a few minutes" They left.

She looked at Draco. He was looking at her, she quickly looked away. She was so confused! He was the Slytherin sex god! How could she be his mate! She heard he's had sex with almost every girl in his house that is in his year and even some in the year under them. She heard some Slytherin girl talking about how he fucked her and kicked her out and saw another girl walk in 5 minutes later.

"Look mud-bl- Swift, I don't like this idea any more than you do." She looked up at Draco, "But it is what is and we can't change it." Draco could tell she was in shock. He stood up, "When you're ready to talk, our rooms on the third floor, the password is Enchanted Rose." He stood there for a few moments then left.

**Sorry it's short. I didn't have much time to type. I'll try to have Hermione and Sirius updated sometime this week.**


	3. AN

Hey, just wanted to let you guys know I'm changing my name to "Luna Elizabeth Moony"

Why? I don't know. My friend and I were talking about different names we could use and I really liked this one.


End file.
